Something in the Water
by Olg'Austen
Summary: Na casa de praia dos Potters, Remus e Sirius têm um lindo momento a dois *    * Época dos Marotos, 1977 . AU . SLASH . Sirius/Remus .  Romance . Agnst


**Título:**Something in the water  
**Autora:**Olg'Austen

**Categoria: **Presente de Natal para Mileide Acassia Slav . BookFic . Harry Potter, Época dos Marotos, 1977 . AU . SLASH . Sirius/Remus . Romance . Agnst  
**Classificação:** Rated R  
**Capítulos:** Único  
**Completa:** Sim [x]

**Resumo: **Na casa de praia dos Potters, Remus e Sirius têm um lindo momento a dois *_*

* * *

**S****omething in the water**

Havia algo na água que o fazia amar Sirius como nunca pensara poder amar alguém.

Talvez não pela textura límpida, cristalina ou ainda por seu belo amado estar completamente encharcado, com a simples camiseta branca lhe decalcando o corpo... Talvez fosse apenas o fato de Sirius estar ali, refletido nela, sorrindo para si. O verão chegara e com ele as férias. Ter o verdadeiro Sirius só para si era muito bom. O garoto charmoso e popular fora esquecido em Hogwarts; aquele por quem todas as garotas suspiravam; aquele que nenhuma delas jamais poderia ter.

O fato de terem sido convidados pelos Potters para passar uma temporada em Bournemouth fora o melhor dos acontecimentos. Na verdade, melhor do que isso era saber que eles não estariam lá e sim apenas James e Lily. Seus amigos eram tão discretos que Remus simplesmente adorava saber que teria alguém com que contar caso as bobagens de Sirius chegassem ao extremo.

O mar estava incrivelmente belo naquele fim de tarde. Apesar da simplicidade da casa de seus anfitriões, a vista da janela encantava os olhos de quem fosse. A água límpida se desfazia numa espuma branca, quebrando na areia pálida, tingindo-a de marrom escuro. Uma gostosa brisa, cheirando à maresia, agitava as cortinas, invitando o jovem bruxo a sair.

Remus sentou-se de frente pro mar, procurando um lugar a salvo da água para descansar, abraçando os próprios joelhos, enterrando o rosto ali. Sentia-se fraco. Tanto que mais parecia vulnerável ao vento que lhe assanhava os finos cabelos cor de ocre. Não, a lua cheia não se aproximava! Esta ainda estava nova, escondida, zombando de si em qualquer lugar do céu... Não importava mais o período, Remus sentia-se gradualmente fraco a cada dia que passava. Sua consciência pesava, os sentimentos guardados apenas a dois pesavam. Ele sentia muito por Sirius que, tão religiosamente, e por vezes contra a própria vontade, seguia ao seu lado naquela tamanha mentira.

— Moony... — uma voz conhecida, mais sonolenta do que de costume, lhe chamara — Não dormirei mais depois do almoço.

O recém chegado, fez questão de espalhar um tanto de areia sobre o outro antes de se sentar ao seu lado;

— Sirius! — Lupin o censurou. — Não quis acordá-lo.

— Da próxima vez, me acorde! — disse. — Não gosto de vê-lo sozinho olhando pra não sei onde...

— Desculpe — Remus novamente encostara a cabeça nos joelhos — Às vezes gosto de ficar sozinho... Nada pessoal.

— Parece que não é feliz quando está do meu lado, Moony! — Sirius falou, voltando-se à praia.

Um longo silencio antecipou a resposta abafada do castanho — Não podia estar mais feliz.

Sirius sorriu discretamente. Não precisava de provas, mas ouvir algumas confissões do seu amado o deixava mais firme na esperança de um dia gritar a todos o que se passava entre eles. — Eu sei, Remus. — o garoto com o rosto ainda escondido o ouviu dizer — Só precisa ter um pouco de fé!

_Fé?_ — Lupin sentiu-se o maior dos pecadores por ser tão frio quando na verdade devia mostrar a Sirius tudo que guardava em seu coração. Porem, antes que pudesse ensaiar fazê-lo, sentiu a mão do outro lhe afastar os cabelos da nuca, antecipando o doce toque dos lábios do animago se fazendo sobre a sua pele.

— Hm... —o moreno sussurrou atrás de si — Um banho pra acordar cairia bem.

Remus ainda jazia sentado quando ergueu o olhar até a figura de Sirius que corria em direção à água. O animago se despia tropeçando nas próprias calças, deixando as peças pela areia — Vem, Remus! — o outro gritou, lhe chamando, mas o licantropo jamais iria.

— Se a Lily te ver pela janela você tá frito, seu indecente! — ele fazia graça, apreciando o corpo de seu amado, a pele clara que tão facilmente se queimara com sol dos últimos dias. Comparado a si, tão franzino, Sirius era um homem. Um belo homem, com atitudes tão infantis como a mais tenra das crianças.

— Não seja tão tímido! — Black gritou antes de se jogar de encontro às ondas

— Tímido, eu? — Remus rebatia confortável à areia.

Ele não tinha nada. Não tinha saúde e acreditava não ter uma boa aparência, apesar de Sirius sempre lhe dizer o contrário. Seu amado repetiria pra quem bem quisesse – se Remus assim deixasse – o quão belo ele achava ser o outro e o quanto que o tímido sorriso do castanho sempre lhe fazia bem. Depois da lua cheia, depois das noites de sufoco, vê-lo sorrir mesmo que prostrado numa maca era o maior dos confortos. Se Lupin estava bem, Sirius estava bem.

Ele não tinha nada. Nada além dos amigos e Hogwarts. Não tinha uma família que prestasse, ou uma mãe pra lhe abraçar forte nos momentos difíceis. Tinha seus amigos e isso lhe bastava. Tinha Remus e isso era o melhor que esperava da vida. Não havia garotas até porque essas nunca lhe atraíram. Oportunidades não faltaram, mas a idéia de chegar nelas sempre causou um grande vazio no estomago de Sirius... Esse vazio durou apenas até o seu quinto ano na escola.

Eles não tinham nada além dos amigos e dos estudos. Eles não tinham nada que durasse para sempre, apenas um ao outro.

xxxxx

Hogwarts, 1975. Em algum lugar da Escócia.

— Então... — Sirius titubeava a fim de iniciar a tão esperada conversa com o seu amigo Remus. — Tava querendo conversar contigo, Remus...

— Biblioteca não é lugar de conversar, Sirius. — Lupin folheava um grande livro de poções, fingindo procurar por algo. Estava louco por saber do que se tratava. Na verdade, mais receoso que louco. Louco ele já era.

Impaciente, num movimento de mãos, Black fechou o livro o puxando pelo braço — Tá, vamos lá fora.

Remus foi arrastado até os jardins, mas nem ao menos pensou em reclamar por um pouco de bom senso do outro. De fato, o animago não lhe dera chances de pôr o livro de volta à estante correta, mas nisso ele nem sequer pensou... Havia tantas dúvidas a serem passadas a limpo, tantos medos a serem esquecidos...

— Aqui está bom! — o garoto mais alto disse enfim. Estava visivelmente nervoso, colhendo uma mecha lisa do próprio cabelo, obrigando-a a prender-se atrás da orelha numa atitude vã. — Então... — Remus nunca o vira tão desconfortável, forçando uma falsa calma, pousando uma mão em seu ombro. — Primeiramente, Remus...!

— Sirius... — o outro mencionou um grupo de meninas da Corvinal há poucos metros dele. — Devem ser amigas da- -

— Que droga! — ele bradou — Não há um único lugar nessa merda de escola em que possamos parar e conversar em paz? Essas Corvinais estão por todo lugar...

Remus olhava pro céu, esperando chover. As nuvens se fechavam num eminente temporal, mas a idéia de ter um pouco de privacidade naquela conversa era muito maior que o receio de se molhar — Vamos andando. Hoje pela manhã os portões do Campo estavam abertos...

Ambos deviam se sentir muito idiotas com todos aqueles mil dedos em encontrar um bom lugar para uma conversa a sós. Nem se deram conta de quê o próprio dormitório seria uma boa escolha. Apenas seguiram em silencio; Sirius mais a frente como quem desbravava uma floresta desconhecida, e Remus atrás de si, seguindo seus passos aflitos.

A primeira trovoada se fez, rasgando o céu, acompanhada de grossos pingos de chuva encharcando o gramado. — Já chega! — o licantropo gritou à figura que andava há passos de si. Sirius parou em meio ao campo, girando os calcanhares — Fale o que tem de falar, Sirius. É sobre a Marlene, não é?

— A Lene?

O temporal definitivamente caíra, lavando o uniforme dos rapazes, encharcando-lhes os cabelos.

— Sim, ela! — Remus não se dera conta, mas já gritava ao encontro de Sirius. Talvez o fazia por conta barulho ensurdecedor dos trovões, ou ainda pelo fato de uma bomba ter acabado de explodir no fundo do seu estomago. Haviam muitos motivos para o tom desesperado do garoto, mas nenhum maior do que aquele que realmente embalava seus sentidos.

— Remus, por favor se acalme! — Sirius aproximara-se de si, voltando a pousar uma mão em seu ombro.

— Chega disso! — a voz do mais baixo saíra rouca, sem força — Chega de "Remus, se acalme!" e "Moony, não faça isso!". Chega! Eu também sou um ser humano. Por Merlin! Não posso viver de bibliotecas e luas-cheias! Eu- - Eu... — respirou fundo, dando-se conta do próprio tom de voz — Vamos. O que tem pra me dizer? O que tem a Marlene?

Sirius lhe soltou os ombros, maquinando a melhor forma de transpor suas idéias — Eu não a pedirei em namoro... Eu desisti, eu...

— Está brincando com os sentimentos dela, Sirius!

A chuva não cessara. Pelo contrário, naquele momento, chovia talvez o que deveria ter chovido nos últimos três meses. Logo, o castanho estaria tremendo, lutando contra a própria convalescência.

— Assim como você, eu nunca tinha estado com ninguém, Remus! — Sirius bradou, com o rosto coberto pelas próprias madeixas negras — A Lene foi a única garota com que eu fiquei e... Eu não gosto dela!

O outro encolhia os ombros, sentindo as próprias carnes tremerem — Ela é fantástica, oras! Se ao menos me notasse — disse num gracejo. A Sirius, suas mentiras sempre caiam muito bem.

— Ficaria com ela? — Black ergueu uma sobrancelha, contrariado. — Eu não consigo, é mais forte que eu. Aquele beijo não significou nada pra mim.

— Você é um péssimo mentiroso, Padfoot! — Remus jazia impaciente, olhando por cima dos ombros, sentindo a própria roupa colar-se ao seu corpo.

— Eu sinto muito por ela — o moreno seguiu — Mas não significou nada pra mim!

— Pra mim significou...

— O QUÊ! O que disse...? — o mais alto exclamou, confuso — Então você...

— Sinto muito, Padfoot... — Remus baixara os olhos — Tentei esconder meus sentimentos por muito tempo, mas... Depois de ontem... Depois de vê-lo beijá-la... Eu... Eu... Não consegui mais segurar meus ciúmes!

"Merlin!" — Black levara as duas mãos à cabeça — Eu achei que talvez você e eu tivéssemos... — ele passava as mãos pelos próprios cabelos molhados, tentando expressar as frases que morriam a meio caminho da língua. —... Sabe por que eu te trouxe aqui, Remus? — foi a sua vez de gritar. Do contrário jamais falaria. — Você não faz a mínima idéia... Você pensava que era sobre a Marlene, mas... Agora que sei que é dela que você gosta... Sabe, ela te acha um cara muito bacana, e...

— Não, Sirius! — o garoto tomou a palavra, tentando se explicar — Eu não disse que gostava dela...

Mas ele não lhe ouviu, Black passou por si, apressado, a passos largos, resmungando baixinho — "Duvido que ela veja o verde dos teus olhos!" — sussurrou a refazer os próprios passos até a escola. — "Duvido!"

— Hã? — Remus o seguia, não ouvindo um único som que saíra por entre os lábios do outro — Sirius espere! Ouça-me primeiro! — gritou, o seguindo em meio à chuva.

"_Duvido que ela passe horas ao teu lado, na biblioteca!"_ — dezenas de emoções rodopiavam pela mente do animago decepcionado — _ "Duvido que ela queira te acompanhar até a Casa dos Gritos!"_ — os pensamentos mesquinhos seguiam, conforme o gramado dos jardins era atravessado.

— Padfoot, me deixe falar! — Remus o alcançou, lhe puxando pelo ombro — Eu não gosto dela- -! — suas palavras chegaram tarde demais, atropeladas pelas do amigo:

— DUVIDO QUE GOSTE DELA TANTO QUANTO EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ!

Não havia mais frio. Não havia mais chuva. A água molhando ambos os corpos dos estudantes voltou-se quente quando o sangue lhes faltou. Idem aconteceu às pernas. Remus estava boquiaberto e Sirius desejou ter engolido as próprias palavras.

Um longo silencio se fez até que se deixaram dizer: — Você...?

— Já faz algum tempo...

Ambos tentaram sorrir, porem não tinha a menor graça — Mas...

—... Mas depois que conhecemos a Marlene...

Alguns passos foram vencidos até que o animago lhe confortasse num abraço fraterno, tomando os cabelos claros molhados pela chuva por entre os próprios dedos num afago. — Você tá tremendo, Moony...

— Não é de frio, Sirius.

O mais alto sorriu — Vai pegar um resfriado.

— Já estou resfriado.

xxxxx

Sirius pulou algumas ondas, livre como apenas se sentia ao transformar-se em cão. Alguns mergulhos bastaram até que decidisse sair da água, correndo, despido na direção do garoto sentado. Ao vê-lo se aproximar, por instinto, Remus baixou olhar, envergonhado.

— Se espalhar areia de novo... — seu rosto estava novamente enterrado por entre os joelhos — Te mato, Padfoot!

Sirius curvou o corpo ao seu encontro, lhe dizendo: — Olha pra mim, Remus.

— Vai vestir uma roupa.

— Olha pra mim... — havia um meio sorriso emoldurando os lábios do animago — Não é a primeira vez que me viu sem roupa.

— Não posso olhar.

— Por quê? — perguntou, contendo o cabelo molhado — Olha, poxa!

— Me sinto estranho quando te olho desse jeito. — se estivesse com o rosto amostra Sirius certamente veria o quão encabulado seu amado estava. — Vá vestir uma roupa.

— Não vai olhar? — o moreno erguera uma sobrancelha

— Não.

Black baixou a cabeça até próximo à figura sentada, levando as mãos às próprias madeixas negras encharcadas, assanhando-as. Uma chuva de água salgada foi o que o licantropo sentiu salpicar em si, erguendo os olhos num impulso — Seu filho da mãe! — bradou entre risos. — Parece um cachorro se ouriçando, Padfoot!

— Pois é... — ele de fato era um cachorro, e o sorriso mais cínico do mundo jazia em si. Sorriso de cachorro. Logo, Black recuou alguns passos, encaixando-se perfeitamente no campo de visão do outro. — Vem cá. — o invitou, gesticulando.

— Não.

Lupin sabia ser chato, mesmo quando risonho ou enquanto olhava de soslaio para o belo Sirius despido, aproximando-se de si. Quando se deu conta, Padfoot agachou-se ao seu lado, ensaiando alguma coisa a dizer ao pé do ouvido.

— Quando olhos irlandeses sorriem... — a voz do animago se fez rouca atraindo o rosto do rapaz alheio a si — Têm algo a esconder.

— Apesar de ser um deles, não tenho olhos irlandeses! — sorriu, sentindo uma mão de Sirius lhe afastar uma mecha castanha sobre os olhos...

— Tem si, oras! — ele analisava os orbes do outro — Há o marrom no centro, então temos o amarelo... Dourado eu até diria! Aí então vem o verde, discreto ao redor...

Remus seguia descrente encarando o azul cristalino dos olhos de Sirius — Aham...!

— Me traz sorte, oras! — disse, voltando uma outra mão ao rosto do licantropo — Você é meu trevo da sorte.

— As pessoas chamam isso de âmbar...

— Eu chamo de sorte! — seguiu, aproximando seus rostos, vendo os olhos por si tão estimados se cerrarem a espera de um beijo — Tive muita sorte em encontrá-lo — falou, por fim, atraindo o outro para si, colando-se docemente aos lábios finos de Remus.

Aos poucos, da mesma maneira com que a boca do licantropo sucumbia à sua, se entreabrindo, deixando com que a língua rosada de Sirius lhe rompesse os sentidos, num sonoro beijo, acariciando a sua própria, ambos os corpos tombavam no chão às costas do castanho. O corpo nu de Sirius sobre o seu, os cotovelos do animago atritando contra a areia, as mãos do mais baixo lhe acariciando as costas, descendo por sua pele, não evitando um afago numa das nádegas carnudas que agora tinha em mãos.

— John Lupin! — o moreno ensaiou uma censura, exclamando à boca do outro — Quem é o indecente agora?

— Quem está pelado sempre será taxado de safado, Sirius. — Remus respondeu

— Isso... — Black lhe salpicava beijos molhados pelo pescoço —... Não... É... Justo...

— Por quê? — foi a vez de Remus deixar-se perguntar

— Eu estou sempre pelado, oras.

Os rapazes riram em uníssono, nem sequer esperando pelo o que se seguiria. Quando deu por si, Remus se viu com as costas encharcadas, sentindo a água do mar correr sob si — Merlin! — uma onda avançara, vindo a morrer muito depois das demais, molhando os corpos dos rapazes deitados na areia.

— Deixe-me levantar! — Lupin pediu lhe batendo no ombro.

— Pra quê? — Sirius sorria abertamente, ainda prostrado em cima de si — Já está todo molhado mesmo.

— Seremos arrastados na próxima onda, Sirius Black.

— Não senhor. — Sirius se recusava a se levantar, pousando o rosto sobre o peito de Remus, confortável. — Enquanto estiver comigo seremos sempre caras de sorte, Moony. Espero ter sorte sempre. — e apertou-o contra si, falando seriamente. — Nunca me deixe, por favor. — pediu — Por favor.

Havia algo na água que o fazia amar Remus como nunca pensara poder amar alguém.

Havia algo na água... Algo na areia... Algo naqueles olhos irlandeses... Algo em Remus que, apesar de tudo, fazia o mundo parecer mais belo.

* * *

**FIM**

**Se leu até aqui, por favor, agradecerei por uma simples review.**


End file.
